The First Day/Gallery
Screenshots Carly Vanessa season 1 episode 1.png|Vanessa confirms, to Carly, that she is ready. Vanessa confessional season 1 episode 1.png|Vanessa excites about entering Keaton. vanessa carly season 1 episode 1.PNG|Carly reassures Vanessa. julie vanessa carly season 1 episode 1.PNG|Julie interviews Carly and Vanessa. Vanessa Cassandra Carly season 1 episode 1.png|Cassandra rolls her eyes at Carly and Vanessa as they secretly watch their rehearsal. Miles Bianca Julie season 1 episode 1.png|Julie reveals to a student of the Music Program that she is good at reading people. julie alya season 1 episode 1.PNG|Julie advises Alya. Scarlett season 1 episode 1.png|Scarlett sings in the hallway. Helsweel season 1 episode 1 1.png|The dance teacher speaks to her new students, saying that Keaton is the "key" to their futures. Park season 1 episode 1.PNG|The music teacher tells his new students that Keaton will hold the best four years of their lives. carly vanessa season 1 episode 1.PNG|Vanessa and Carly listen to their new teacher. Alya Bianca Jax season 1 episode 1.PNG|Alya finds her seat after entering class late. Bianca season 1 episode 1.png|Bianca sings. Bianca season 1 episode 1 1.PNG|Bianca insults Alya. vanessa season 1 episode 1.PNG|Vanessa dances, so as to showcase her ability. Helsweel season 1 episode 1 2.png|The teacher instructs Vanessa to repeat her pique turn. Carly Sasha Vanessa season 1 episode 1.PNG|Another dance student reveals that the comment that "Hell on Wheels", the dance teacher, gave Vanessa is one of the best she has ever given. vanessa jenna carly sasha season 1 episode 1.PNG|Vanessa introduces herself, and Carly, to Sasha. Sasha season 1 episode 1.PNG|Sasha speaks of Helsweel, the dance teacher, in Confessional. Helsweel Carly Vanessa season 1 episode 1.PNG|Carly stops dancing as Ms. Helsweel stops the music. Jax Kit season 1 episode 1.PNG|Jax brags about his abilities to Kit. Kit season 1 episode 1.PNG|Kit says that the assignment with Jax will be "interesting". Alya Zachary Bianca season 1 episode 1.PNG|Alya spots the girl who insulted her. Alya Denzel Miles season 1 episode 1.PNG|Denzel tells Alya that she needs to "chill". Alya Miles season 1 episode 1 song.PNG|Alya sings with Miles. alya miles bianca season 1 episode 1.PNG|The girl that was mean to Alya claims that she is only at Keaton to better herself. alya miles season 1 episode 1.PNG|Miles assures Alya that the mean girl doesn't know what she's talking about. Carly season 1 episode 1 CONFESSIONAL.PNG|Carly, seemingly envious, realizes that Vanessa was chosen to be a Prima and not her. Vanessa Carly Sasha season 1 episode 1.PNG|Vanessa and Carly hug upon being informed of Vanessa's success. Jax Kit season 1 episode 1 2.PNG|Jax continues to struggle with the assignment. Jax season 1 episode 1.PNG|Jax confesses that the production software at Keaton is "from the Proterozoic Eon". Carly Vanessa season 1 episode 1 2.PNG|Carly and Vanessa walk together in awkward silence. Cassandra season 1 episode 1.PNG|Cassandra asks to talk to Vanessa. Staircase season 1 episode 1.PNG|Keaton students ascend and descend the stairs. Production teacher Jax Kit season 1 episode 1 1.PNG|Jax tries to distract the production teacher from the fact that he hasn't completed the assignment. Production teacher Jax Kit season 1 episode 1 2.PNG|The production teacher compliments Kit's song. Jax season 1 episode 1 2.PNG|Jax calls after Kit. Alya season 1 episode 1 2.PNG|Alya leaves a voicemail for her mum, about how she is leaving Keaton. Miles season 1 episode 1.PNG|Miles admits that he heard the entirety of Alya's voicemail to her mum. Jax season 1 episode 1 3.PNG|Jax listens to the track Kit made from the samples during class. kit jax season 1 episode 1.PNG|Kit agrees to Jax's compliment about her being "really, really good". Vanessa Cassandra Amy Carly season 1 episode 1.PNG|Cassandra asks Vanessa if she's ready. Carly season 1 episode 1 2.PNG|After Vanessa departs, Carly claims, under her breath, that she is not the best but in fact Vanessa is. Bianca season 1 episode 1 2.PNG|Bianca, in envy, tries to distract herself from Alya's song. GIFs Tumblr o955q42GeF1r9iwxmo8 250.gif|Kit gives her track to the production teacher. Alya season 1 episode 1.gif|Alya performs a song. Official images Carly season 1 episode 1.png|Carly showcases her dancing abilities for Helsweel. Vanessa Carly season 1 episode 1.png|Vanessa asks if she can believe her good news. Backstage Cast and Crew Season 1 Episode 1.jpg Extra content Backstage Episode 1 Extended Scene - Alya "Heart Beats" Backstage Episode 1 Confessional - Alya Backstage Episode 1 H2K - How To Pirouette Backstage - Music Video Spark 1FoundFootage.jpg Alya confessional episode 1.jpg Videos Clips Backstage The First Day Official Disney Channel UK Category:Episode Galleries